


Last Night on Earth Speech

by DeanTheDemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deleted Scenes, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., Huggy Bear - Freeform, Last Day On Earth, M/M, Minor Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester, One Shot, happyish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanTheDemon/pseuds/DeanTheDemon
Summary: Castiel had seemed to be in a great mood only hours before. Now his mood was sour, sure it would probably be their last night on Earth but Dean can't understand why he'd started being a dick.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 17





	Last Night on Earth Speech

“What the hell Cas?” Dean said as he shoved the shorter man up against the wall.

The blue eye angle tilted his head in confusion and squinted at him. “What?”

“What’s with that last night on Earth crap!”

“Well it’s true.” He huffed out, “I’m not telling them anything that they don’t know.”

“Exactly Cas!” Dean shouted as he pushed him into the wall again. “We all know we’re going to die, so why the hell are reminding everyone. God, one minute you’re drinking and having a jolly old time with Jo and Ellen and the next you’re sulking around. What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me?!?!” The angel said barely raising his voice but nonetheless sending a shiver down Dean’s back as he heard the steel and anger in his voice. “How dare you ask what’s wrong with me. As if you have no idea?

Dean’s mouth got very dry as he muttered, “care to enlighten me on what I did?”

Castiel electric blue eyes narrowed as he looked into forest green ones. “You call me your huggy bear, your leave your hand lingering on my shoulder, you look at me with hunger as if you haven’t eaten in years. And in private, when you think I can’t hear you I hear you say my name. Worship it. And you dare to ask me what’s wrong?”

Dean’s eyes widened as realization took over. “Listen...Cas…” he said stumbling over his thoughts.” His angel was mad at him, he was blasphemy. The evangelical Chrisitans had been right? Castiel was endangered because in his deepest moments of shame, when he thought he was alone, his hand had touched his evil, and he’d thought of blue eyes, dark brown messy hair, and that deep gravelly voice as he came.

“Don’t Cas me.” The icy tones in his voice only made the hunter’s heart ache. “Dean. I’ve rebelled for you because I believed in you, I still do. So I just thought…” his voice got quiet and for the first time since they’d began to argue he didn’t sound angry just hurt, maybe even a little devastated Dean thought.

“Castiel. Man, I’m so sorry. It’s not like...I mean it only happened once or twice and I was just trying to get off quick.”

The blue eye angel looked up with vulnerability shown all over his face. “Dean, stop talking and let me pass.”

The hunter sighed as he realized that he was still pushing Castiel up against the wall. He removed his hand and made a space for the angel to pass. As he was about to walk into the hallway, he stopped and looked back at the broken man and said “I just thought that if you were going to give anyone the ‘last night on Earth’ speech it would’ve been me.”

Dean’s whole world stopped as processed what the angel was saying. He didn’t hate him for jacking off to him, no, in fact, he was mad because he’d tried to sleep with Jo instead of him. Before he really knew what he was doing Dean had walked over to his angel with determination and once again pushed his angel up against the wall.

“Dean, stop this!” Castiel yelled in anger.

“No, just listen Cas...I…” that was as far as he got before Castiel turned the tables and pushed him against the wall.

“No! You listen Dean. I’m not just another monster that you can push around. I am an angel of the Lord and I am stronger than I look. Block my path again and I won’t hold back.”  
Castiel released Dean and started to huff away in anger and sadness. Never one to back down from a fight though Dean grabbed onto his wrist just before he was out of range and pulled him back around.

“Damn it Castiel! I love you."

The blue eye angel heard the words that he’d longed to hear for so long just as his fist connected with the hunters face.

Dean grabbed his face and winced in pain. “Never had someone react that way when I said I love you.” He mumbled as he tried to stretch his jaw, wondering if it was broken. Before he could ponder that question too long Castiel gently touched his face, using his grace to heal him.

“I’m sorry Dean. I was angry and I shouldn’t have lashed out like that. I think maybe I need to learn how to keep my temper in check.”

The green eyed hunter laughed at this as he continued to play with his jaw even though he knew it was fixed now. “Yeah, maybe Cas, but I meant what I said. I love you.”

“Then…” doubt and confusion was written all over the angels face. “Why did you go to Jo and not me.”

“Because I didn’t think that you’d go for this. I thought you’d hate me.” He said gesturing between the two of them.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion again. “I could never hate you. I’m your huggy bear.”

The hunter laughed and rolled his eyes, “god are you or Sam ever gonna let me live that one down. It just slipped out.”

“Dean.” Castiel said suddenly deathly serious, “I love you too.”

The smile that split across his face looked almost painful. “Then spend your last night on Earth with me? Hell, it doesn’t even have to be sex, just...stay with me."

Castiel returned his smile and stalked up to the taller man. His hands cupped his face as he brought him in closer and kissed the hunter. When they finally broke so Dean could catch his breath his angel smiled and replied “as you wish.”

The End


End file.
